Tines of Tribute
by TetrisInfected
Summary: After disaster hits Dib and Gaz are removed from their home and sent away for their own safety. This is a random idea that came too mind when I was not able to sleep. This is not a ship fic. Rating it T due to some of the topics discussed.


** The explosion was loud enough for everyone in the entire town too have heard it but the only two who needed too hear were the closest of all despite being miles away. The blast itself took out about three city blocks killing hundreds of people who were sleeping soundly in their beds with no idea of what was happening. Those who survived the blast were sent into chaos of trying too save their loved ones from fire and various other dangerous situations. When the sirens started running through town there was little time for the pair of siblings too react before the door too their homestead was kicked in. A police officer came and took each of them in different directions. Had they known that the childish insults they had shouted at one another were the last words they would ever say to each other, they might have chosen different words.**

**Despite the officers thinking they had removed the kids with no one taking notice, they couldn't have been further from the truth. For just down a short stretch of about two blocks another being took notice of the sudden absence of his rival. The other seemingly normal child was outraged but reacted on his own accord. A thought of the rival missing meant that he would no longer be around to fort well thought out plans. Taking the ray of seemingly strong light the other worldly being broke into seemingly trademark maniacal laughter as he sank into the dark confines of his lab. As soon as day broke and the invader finished his plans for world domination he found the act seemingly pointless with no one to oppose him. So giving up on the plan all together he trashes it and heads inside joining his mechanized android on the couch. The defective unit gave him a bit of a confused look. An un-asked question passed between them followed by an unconvincing sigh.**

**Many years passed after that fateful night and it was on a night just as calm that the boy who had been removed from his living area found himself in a fitful lack of sleep. With an annoyed sigh he sat up in bed and tossed the covers aside getting up out of bed. Not bothering for shoes, he headed toward his bedroom door opening it. Once the door was opened he figured that grabbing a coat was a good idea. Once the long black overcoat that had found its way into his permanent wardrobe was rested over his night-clothes, he headed down the hall toward the front door. Going outside and just sitting too think was nothing abnormal for the youth but for some reason this night felt a bit different from other nights. Shaking his head to try and shake the feeling he plunged his hands into his pockets and was a bit surprised to find the case containing his glasses inside. Pulling the old black case out he couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at it. Sense being removed from his old home everyone insisted upon him wearing contact lenses that would hide his natural hazel eyes from sight. He didn't like the idea but understood that it was a need in his new life. So naturally finding the old case sent chills of nostalgia down his spine.**

**He watched his breath rise up in a puff do to the cold air for a moment before he opened the case. The old black round lenses rested inside unharmed do too not having been handled in well over six years. A light chuckle escaped him as he lifted the lenses from the case. It occurred too him that the prescription on the lenses would not match the ones that his contacts had but that didn't bother him a bit. He knew that not having anything over his painfully farsighted eyes for an extended period would cause him too get painful headaches. Slipping the old lenses on his face as he put the case back into his pocket he was quite surprised to learn that his assumption that the prescription had changed was all but wrong. His vision corrected itself right too a normal place and he couldn't help but smile. He knew he must look a bit odd but that didn't bother him namely because he never cared what he looked like. As long as he was clean and presentable he was content. Turning eye on the porch swing that rested at the other end of the yard he smiled and walked over to it then settles down relaxing against the old wood frame.**

**He wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep until a loud buzzing sound awoke him. He opened his eyes moving his dyed brown hair up out of his face as he adjusted his glasses seeking a source of the odd buzzing noise. Standing he shivered slightly and regretted his lack of shoes as his feet rested against an ice-cold concrete walkway. Upon fully coming back into focus, the source of the noise was an easy one to spot indeed do to the pair of bright lights that were attached to the small alien shuttle. He watched the craft land in the road out in front of his house for a moment before nostalgia hit him yet again. All his memories of his secret organization came flooding back too him and he couldn't help but feel his breath catch a bit as he realized that he hadn't checked on the swollen eyeballs at all in recent light. He didn't think that he could even remember the hidden URL that would take him to the site. A whirring noise from the cockpit of the small shuttle opening brought him back to reality as he glances at the figure who was stepping out of said shuttle.**

**He only vaguely remembered what his old rival looked like at that point but the sight of the still shorter male only enforced the other was an Alien even more in his mind. But he knew that his old life was behind him so he had to ignore those old thoughts of the supernatural. Though the sight before him was a rather convincing one. There was no way for the other to hide what he really was. He was out in the open with his little weird robot thing with no sign of a disguise to be found. His shuttle was out in the open as well. It was like the other had all but given up. That alone was enough to turn the stomach of anyone who had dealings with the being in question. Shaking his head, the boy thought it best to break the awkward silence that was developing between the two.**

**"What are you doing here Zim?" He said a bit surprised at his own voice. He really didn't talk after the accident, so his own voice sounded a bit alien to his ears. "I am sure you have something better too be doing then hunting me down. I mean all you ever did was try to take over the world. Surely my absence has not hindered that."**

**"You are just as insufferable as you were back then Dib-stink!" Zim spat crossing his arms as he closed the space between the two. "But you do have a point. Your going missing put a huge dent into my otherwise flawless plan to dominate your sad pathetic excuse for a planet."**

**"You know, I would have figured that me being out of the picture would have done the exact opposite." Dib gave the shorter male a questioning glance before he backed up slightly. "What are you up to alien? Don't bother trying to lie either. We both know that I will see right through it."**

**"Did it ever occur too you that our little game of cat and mouse amused Zim?" The alien said as he gave his gloves a bored look. "Maybe my ingenious plans have all been halted due too a lack of Dib stink involvement?"**

**"Why is it that I don't buy a word you are saying?"**

**"Does your stink brain big head ever think for a moment!?" Zim said as he glared up at Dib. It only just occurred to the Irken that Dib had grown over the years and was not the same hight as he used to be. In fact the human towered over the Irken invader by a solid two feet. That alone was enough to make Zim slightly regret his words. "I see you have transformed over the time that you were missing Dib smell. Quite impressive."**

**"I didn't transform you moron. I grew up. You know, a normal thing that most humans do. I figured that you being the great invader that you are would have known something like that already. But I guess I was wrong." Shaking his head Dib turned to head back inside. "Now if you don't mind I have midterms too study for. I am already missing sleep and the last thing I need is some strange needy little alien bothering me."**

**"No Dib smell wait!" Zim shouted in a state of panic as he grabbed the other's coat. "Please don't walk away. I am distressed alright. When you were no longer around to ruin my plans I figured out that the tallest had not revoked their banishment of me but are using your stupid planet as an excuse to get me away from them even further. Zim has no one now."**

**"This is my problem how?" Dib asked as he pulled his coat from the invader's hands. "If you would recall, you and I hate one another. So showing up randomly expecting a sudden friendship is out of the question. Now get off my lawn before I sic the dogs on you."**

**"Fine then. If that is how you are going to be then Zim will leave." The Irken turned and headed back too his ship. Just as he was about to get in however, he stopped dead and smirked looking back at Dib. "Unless you want information about your scary sister."**

_Author's note yo! This was an idea that came to mind on a normal sleepless night. If I get good feed back on it I will continue it out. But now I think this is a good teasing stopping point. Let it be stated that this will NOT be ZADR. I freaking hate that shipping because Zim and Dib are rivals and nothing else. That being said this story, if I continue it, will not include any shipping of any kind._

_Moving right along. So, do you guys want me too continue this? If so then review and leave your answer. _


End file.
